Ladynoir July 2017 - Foggy
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 6: Foggy! - Ladybug and Chat Noir fight an akuma with the power to create a thick fog. While inside the fog they can't see and a little accident happens...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Foggy**

"Chat Noir! Where are you?!" Ladybug yelled as she stumbled around.

"I'm right here, my lady!" her partner yelled back from somewhere on her left.

At the moment they were fighting another akuma who's speciability was creating a thick fog that now hung over the city of Paris and was causing trouble for people who could not see anything in it.

The fog had already stopped traffic after it already caused a few accidents and nobody dared move in fear of getting themselves in one too.

They didn't know why the man they were fighting got akumatized and they honestly didn't really care.

The important thing was that despite not really being much of the combat-type, due to the fog this akuma was still hard to beat since they couldn't find him.

Ladybug was practically blind and while she knew that while Chat had better senses then her, even he had his limits.

Suddenly she she bumped into something or someone and her first instinct was to think of was the akuma and punched as hard as she could.

"Owww! Hey, what the heck?!" a familiar voice yelped and Ladybug gasped upon realising she accidentally hit her partner.

"Oh, Chat! I'm so sorry!" she gasped as she carefully walked forward untill she almost tripped on his figure on the ground.

Kneeling down she could finally see the blurry form of Chat Noir.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah but I'm about ready to get rid of this _claw-full_ weather." he said and Ladybug found herself relieved.

If he could still make puns that meant he was fine.

Suddenly the fog got even thicker so she could barely even see her own hand.

Knowing it was most likely the akuma's doing she jumped to her feet and frantically looked around to try and pick up any hint of where their opponent might be.

"Take my hand and get up. This fog is perfect for him to plan an ambush." she ordered and without waiting for answer she grabbed what she thought was his hand.

"Ladybug?" Chat asked.

"What?" she asked back kept looking around.

"That's my tail." he said and the girl felt herself blush.

"Oh." that did explain why she hand't felt any fingers.

"Uhm... Here! just let me..." Chat trailed off and she guessed he was now surging for her hand when suddenly she felt something with claws somewhere it did not belong.

"EEP! Chat, that if _not_ my hand!" she yelped, her face feeling on fire and the boy yanked his hand back.

"My lady! I am so so so soooooo sorry about that!" he yelled, sounding like he was panicking.

At least he sounded just as emberrassed as her, if not more.

"I-It's fine, Kitty." she simply said and she heard him breath out in relief.

She wanted to say more when suddenly laughter was heard.

At first Ladybug thought it was a civilian that had somehow wondered into the danger-zone and was about to tell them to get out but then she recognized the voice to belong to the akuma.

"I can't believe that happened!" he cried and Ladybug felt herself blush even more.

She sensed and heard what sounded like Chat throwing his baton followed by the akuma yelping in pain.

He grabbed her arm (and luckily not something else again) and dragged over to where the akuma was.

When they reached him they she could his blurry form on the ground before Chat let go of her and tackled him before he could get up, allowing Ladybug to get his scarf, tear it in half and cleanse the akuma.

With the man returning to normal so did the city and all the fog disappeared.

"Pound it!" the heroes chorused as they fist-bumped.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! A work please?" Alya cried as she appeared out of nowhere, her trusty phone in hand.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" Ladybug smiled politely, despite already knowing which questions the ombre haired girl would probably ask after all the interviews she already has with her.

"Great! Thank you! First things first, because of the fog being so thick I sadly couldn't see anything of the fight so can you please tell me what went on?" Alya asked with her usual excited grin.

Sharing an amused smile with Chat Noir it was Ladybug who answerred.

"We're sorry to have to disappoint you but there wasn't really much of a fight. We managed to find the akuma, Chat held him down and I cleansed the akuma." she told the other girl and held back a giggle at Alya's disappointed pout.

Suddenly Alya perked up again and lifted her phone again.

"Alright but I could swear I heard the akuma laughing about something and it didn't sound like the usual 'I'm evil and doing evil stuff'-laugh. Any comment about that?" she asked and both heroes turned bright red at that.

"What? Laughing? The akuma? No idea what you're talking about!" Ladybug blurted, eyes nervously darting around.

Beep beep!

"Whoops! Guess my lady and I are out of time! Sorry to cutt this short but we should leave! Bye!" Chat quickly said and without waiting for an answer they leapt away.

They didn't go too far before stopping on a roof where Ladybug sighed and folded her hands over her heart to try and calm the rapidly beating organ as her face burned.

Turning to look at Chat she saw he was blushing too and felt a little relieved at that.

He had obviously also been reminded of what happened and he was just as emberrassed as her, if not more.

She guessed she should have figured he wouldn't have been all smugg like some assholes would have been.

Chat Noir was far too much of a gentleman for that.

He looked at her too and their eyes met.

"Uhm... Ladybug? I just wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry about what happened." Chat said and Ladybug found herself smiling at how he was literally just proofing her thoughts of him being a gentleman.

"You already apologised, Chat." she told him and he timidly looked at his feet.

I know that but-" "It was an accident, Chat. I know you didn't mean for it to happen so you don't have to keep apologizing." she said as she placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Alright." he nodded in understanding, finally looking up again and giving his own smile.

Beep beep!

They jumped when their miraculous beeped and shared another more sheepish smile.

"This cat should go." he siad and she nodded.

Then an idea suddenly formed in Ladybug's head and she smirked.

Chat was completely oblivious as he prepared to jump when suddenly...

SMACK!

A small hand slapped him right on the butt.

"GAH! Ladybug?!" he yelped as he turned back around to face the girl, both hands covering his behind as if afraid she would slap it again.

Ladybug was giggling behind her hands and looked at him with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Payback~" she sang and that she grabbed her yo-yo and left.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic of mine! Please review, fav and read my other work too!**


End file.
